


a battle of wills

by jayhalstead



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, I wouldn't have been able to write his prompt without playing around with this scenario, My own twist on canon, Tumblr Prompt, the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhalstead/pseuds/jayhalstead
Summary: As much as she has been trying to ignore him, the easier its been for her to get sucked in. Every fiber of her being rejects the idea of him but that's the problem. He isn't just an idea, a figment of her imagination, or a dream. He's real, he exists, and he wants her. William walks around like he's a god that can't be touched. Consequences aren't something that is considered while he's making daily decisions because it doesn't phase him. She wonders what that might be like ; she hates herself for entertaining such thoughts.That's how it starts.orThat time Noora and William make a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for a tumblr prompt I received on how the date deal went down. This was actually really hard for me to write because I over analyze canon. I think about random things that no one ever thinks about and this is what I ended up with. I hope I did it justice and it makes sense. Enjoy!

Noora's in the business of making deals with the devil these days.

  
It's not that she's particularly fond with the idea of dabbling in such troubles, its that life keeps throwing her curve balls that push her unnecessarily towards them.

  
The wind is howling in the cold, crisp night, whipping her blonde hair around her face as she makes her way down the old, crooked path. It's a shortcut all the kids take to get to the back parking lot. Her feet are shuffling across the hard cement, kicking endless amounts of pebbles abroad.

  
The sound almost distracts her from what she needs to do.

  
Noora has always had the incessant need to fix things and make things right. When she was five, her best friend broke her bike's basket. Noora being Noora, found the glue she was only allowed to use during designated craft times to stick it back together. When Noora was fourteen, she was her own project. Climbing her way back to the person she wanted to be. No one ever knows who they are, she still doesn't know herself entirely, but it was a start. Now at sixteen, Vilde is it. She's loyal to the ones she loves and will protect them fiercely. The problem she's having a hard time with is swallowing the fact she can only accomplish this secretly. Going behind Vilde's back, all the girls backs quite frankly, is what's going to eat her alive.

  
As much as she has been trying to ignore him, the easier its been for her to get sucked in. Every fiber of her being rejects the idea of him but that's the problem. He isn't just an idea, a figment of her imagination, or a dream. He's real, he exists, and he wants her. William walks around like he's a god that can't be touched. Consequences aren't something that is considered while he's making daily decisions because it doesn't phase him. She wonders what that might be like ; she hates herself for entertaining such thoughts.

That's how it starts.

  
Multiple texts messages a day. They usually always start out the same. "I've been thinking about you...all I'm asking for is a chance...weren't you taught that playing games isn't nice?" It always turns into something else. She finds herself so easily falling in sync with him. The excitement of messing with him settling into her bones.

  
It's also why Noora knows William will be here tonight.

  
The parking lot is fairly lit and she catches his car quite quickly. Its not as if William owns a basic car, it looks exactly like a car you'd find in the fanciest showroom. Must be nice to have daddy paying for everything. Noora knocks on his window, but he's not surprised by her arrival. She pulls at the car handle but the door doesn't open. His fingers press into the unlock button before waving her in.

  
"Aw, Willhelm. Are you afraid you're going to get kidnapped?" she teases as she climbs inside.

  
William lets out a small laugh, moving his hair to frame the side of face, "Are you into role-play? Kinky."

  
Noora can't help but roll her eyes, "You're disgusting."

  
"I'll be whatever you want me to be." he retorts. He hasn't taken his eyes off of her. She won't admit she likes the way he looks at her. She won't admit that the way the lights shining inside the car against his face makes him look handsome. She won't admit how much she wants to push his hair out of his face. She won't admit any of these things because he's selfish, demanding, careless of others feelings, destructive, and manipulative. He's everything she despises. He's pushed her into this position. At least, that's what she tells herself.

  
It kills her to know she can't stop thinking about him. He doesn't deserve it.

  
He deserves to be treated the same way he treated Vilde.

  
William breaks her train of thought, "I can't help but question why you're here. You know, since you hate me so much."

  
"Don't be such an asshole and maybe you won't have people disliking you."

  
He ignores her remark, staying quiet, and it really irks her. Who was he to dismiss what she has to say. It was things like this that made her want to rip her hair out. What made her question her sanity for being attracted to him on some level. She kept repeating to herself to just get it over with. Just say it so she could be back with Eva. Wasting her energy on getting angry with him wasn't worth it. She wanted to have a good night. Noora didn't like the idea of being bogged down by negativity.

  
"Did you come visit me to insult me again or are you waiting until we're in front of everyone?"

  
She's playing with the edges of her jacket as her nerves start to run rampant in her body. This it the opening she's been waiting for, "I came to give you an ultimatum."

  
He raises his eyebrows questioningly, "So say it already."

  
"What you said to Vilde was incredibly uncalled for. She didn't deserve that. She may be a lot of things but she's worthy. You have no right to determine who is good enough or who isn't. Newsflash William, you're opinion is shit."

  
"Is my opinion of you shit, too?" he cuts her off. Noora can't lie. She's spent time wondering why William liked her. What it was about her that made him want to be with her. Was it because she was pretty? Was it because she was the only person who had the guts to stand up to him? Was it because she was the girl who made him feel like someone could see past his facade? Guess what? Noora learned a long time ago that she would be the only person who would determine how great of a person she was.

  
"You're opinion of me doesn't matter. My opinion of me matters." she declares. Tapping on his chest above his heart, she continues, "Deep down inside of here there might be a guy who is decent. A guy who won't let his insecurity claw its way out making him do stupid things. A guy who isn't just a scared little boy trying to prove he's something he's not. That guy doesn't exist because the guy who does exist is just a show."

  
William's whole demeanor changes in a matter of seconds. The small smile that usually graces his lips when she's around is gone. The muscles in his jaw twitching and his eyes are staring straight ahead now. It should make her feel bad but it can't.

  
She needs to make him realize that his actions aren't fair. She needs to make him dislike her. She needs him to accept the deal knowing there won't ever be a real chance between them.

  
Its a battle of wills and she's going to demolish his.

  
William finally turns to look at her. He's silent but he's tracing every feature of her face with his eyes. She feels herself flush under his gaze. She feels like he can see right through her and it leaves her unsettled.

  
Noora doesn't look away. She sticks with her decision. "You apologize to Vilde and I'll go on one date with you."

  
"Easy there, Noora. I might actually think you're starting to like me." He jokes. Again, he's not smiling. "When are you going to stop doing what you think is best for everyone and do what's best for you?"

  
"And you think you're what's best for me?" she questions. He doesn't know anything about her and never will. 

  
William does something bold for a guy who just got insulted. It bothers her that she can't read him. He reaches for her hand and she lets him take it. It's warm, inviting, and she can't say she hates the feeling of her hand wrapped in his. She never said she wasn't a walking contradiction.

"No, Noora, I can't say I am. I don't know if I am." She doesn't think she's ever seen him be so honest. "I want the chance to prove to you that I can be."

  
"You don't deserve a chance." She breaks the moment and pulls her hand back. This is obviously not going to the way she wanted. She's been in this car longer than she should have been.

  
She's rushing to get out of the car and William is quick to follow. He stands in between his open door, arms resting on the hood. "Don't you want my answer?!"

  
Fuck.

  
"I'll take it!"

  
Noora never turns around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love for feedback so please feel free to leave some. 
> 
> Now that you've read it, I can share my opinion without spoiling. I always felt that at a certain point, Noora could see herself liking William. That even though he went against everything she believed in, she found herself attracted to him on some level. Something in him made something in her come alive. That at some point, she was doing things to protect Vilde and not for herself. Finally, in 2x05 she did. She never ran so fast after someone in her life HA! Anyways, I hope that explains a bit more of how I wrote this. 
> 
> Again, thank you!


End file.
